Noche apasionada entre Swan Queen
by CastleBabyFics
Summary: Este One-Shot se enmarca dentro del contexto del capítulo 3x10, cuando creen que por fin han derrotado a Peter Pan y pueden disfrutar de unas cuantas horas de tranquilidad. Emma y Regina han sabido bien cómo aprovechar el tiempo... ·Lemon· ·Swan Queen·


Emma está a punto de regresar a casa junto con los Charming y Henry.

- Emma -consigue llamarla Regina, escuetamente. Sin embargo a Mary Margaret no se le escapa nada y seguro que más tarde le preguntará qué quería decirle su madrastra.

La sheriff se queda atrás, de forma disimulada.

- Seguid vosotros, ahora os alcanzo -dice al ver que Mary Margaret se para también con ella. Charming y Henry van más adelantados, caminando a la par y abrazados.

Ella asiente y le hace caso a su hija. Emma sabe en ese momento que definitivamente no se va a librar del interrogatorio. Está claro que Mary Margaret no sospecha nada, pero siempre le interesa saber qué trapichea con Regina.

Emma va hasta Regina, mientras la alcaldesa se asegura con expresión seria cómo los Charming y Henry se alejan y son incapaces de alcanzarlas. También mira alrededor con mucha cautela, poniendo énfasis en que por nada del mundo alguien pudiera enterarse de esa conversación. Emma espera adquiriendo una postura impaciente, colgándose las manos de la chaqueta y mirándola con gesto torcido.

- ¿Qué? -pregunta.

Regina dirige una última mirada, esta vez hacia atrás. Debería haber elegido un lugar cerrado.

- Esta noche -suelta sin más preámbulo.

- ¿Esta noche qué? -inquiere Emma, haciendo que Regina ponga los ojos en blanco y parezca desesperada.

- Vendrás a mi casa.

Emma esboza una muy media sonrisa, poniendo cara de picardía, lo cual hace que Regina se sienta más deseosa de que el cielo oscurezca. Regina continúa dándole instrucciones. Le habla como si estuviera comentándole una misión peligrosa.

- Y más te vale inventarte una excusa buena para ausentarte.

- Eso se me da bien -aclara Emma sin dejar de sonreír. Luego Regina asiente con la cabeza, y esta vez muestra una expresión algo preocupada.

- ¿Estará bien? -pregunta claramente refiriéndose a Henry.

Emma se cruza de brazos y tuerce un poco la cabeza, en señal de obviedad.

- Creo que sabes más que nadie -dice convencida- de que… mis padres sabrán cómo arreglárselas en una situación de peligro -Regina hace un gesto de fastidio- Está bien protegido.

- Sí. Ve con ellos. Hasta esta noche -dice en tono seco.

Emma le dirige una sonrisa picarona antes de darse media vuelta y Regina la maldice internamente porque acrecentar su… lujuria. A veces se sienta la persona más mísera del mundo por reconocerlo. Todavía le cuesta un poco acostumbrarse a la situación, y lo mismo le ocurre quizá a Emma. Pero lo único que tienen que hacer es dejarse llevar y desconectar los pensamientos de culpa.

Una hora después de servir la cena, Emma se inventa una excusa rápida pero eficaz para marcharse.

Hace una especie de bufido de queja.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Emma? -pregunta Charming.

- Tengo que quedarme de guardia en comisaría esta noche.

- Oh -dice Mary Margaret- Diles que estás muy cansada y lo entenderán…

- No, me sentiré culpable si no voy. Soy la sheriff y tengo mis responsabilidades.

Una vez más, se siente molesta por cómo la tratan sus padres. Se comportan como si ella aún fuera una niña pequeña, y lamentablemente, esa etapa ya ha la pasado. Sola.

Tienen la necesidad de criar y cuidar a alguien, y a Emma ya se le ha pasado el arroz. Lo intentan con Henry, claro, pero no es lo mismo.

- Vale -sonríe Mary Margaret- Llámanos si necesitas algo.

- Descuida.

Henry está entretenido escuchando algunas hazañas de su abuelo en el sofá, mientras intenta descansar un poco de todo lo sucedido.

- Henry -lo llama Emma- Volveré a primera hora de la mañana.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe un poco? -sugiere Henry.

Emma tiene que ser rápida y coherente para no levantar sospechas, pero reconoce que ha sufrido por unos segundos. ¿Cómo reaccionarían todos, incluido Henry, si se enteraran de a dónde va realmente…? Y lo peor de todo… a qué va realmente.

- Es peligroso Henry. Será mejor que no salgas de casa hasta que no se suavicen un poco las cosas.

- Emma tiene razón -añade Charming arremolinándole el pelo.

Henry sonríe y asiente.

- No vuelvas tarde -le dice Henry mientras se va acercando a ella para abrazarla. Ella cierra sus brazos en torno a la espalda de su hijo.

Le da un beso en la frente.

Se despide de los Charming una vez más. Y por fin sale a la calle. A decir verdad, estaba deseando sentir el aire fresco de la noche, y un poco de libertad y… ¿rebeldía?

Arrancó el pequeño escarabajo amarillo, en dirección a la mansión de Regina.

Sin embargo, no aparcó en los alrededores, sino unas calles más abajo. El resto del camino lo realizó a pie, para no levantar demasiadas sospechas. Probablemente alguien la esté viendo en esos momentos, o se corra la voz de que la sheriff ha ido a casa de la alcaldesa ya pasadas las diez de la noche. ¿Qué asuntos municipales podrían arreglar a esas horas? Muchos, porque después de tanto tiempo (solo una semana) fuera de allí, y dejando a Bella al cargo de todo, los temas administrativos de la ciudad deben estar por los suelos.

Emma piensa en todo eso mientras camina, abrigada únicamente con su cazadora roja y un gorro de lana grisáceo. Sonríe por cómo se procesan sus pensamientos, pero también de felicidad, por estar de vuelta y haber recuperado a Henry sano y salvo, y también, porque sabía qué era lo que le esperaba tras ese majestuoso portón.

Si alguien la ha visto, si se corre la voz, y llega a oídos de su familia, descubriendo que ha mentido, bueno, ¿qué cojones importa ahora? Se limita a dejar que la emoción del momento le colapse los pensamientos. Han esperado bastante tiempo. No han dejado de tener acontecimientos en las últimas semanas, y en Nunca Jamás, aunque se les pasaba por la mente lo exótica que era aquella maldita isla, era mucho más importante la Operación Henry, claramente.

Sube los peldaños con determinación, sintiendo cómo involuntariamente el pulso se le acelera. Quizá sus palpitaciones delaten su presencia a Regina y no le haga falta llamar al timbre, evitando que algún vecino lo escuche. Pero qué tontería.

Justo medio segundo después de llamar, la puerta ya se está abriendo. Parece como si Regina hubiera estado esperando todo el tiempo detrás de la puerta. ¿O ha sabido gracias a algún dispositivo mágico que Emma estaba a punto de tocar? Otra tontería.

En ese momento Regina no muestra ninguna actitud de recibimiento cordial. De hecho está seria como de costumbre, y se aparta para dejarla pasar. Cierra la puerta, echando una rápida ojeada al vecindario. Ni un solo testigo. Parece como si estuviera a punto de cometer un crimen.

Sin embargo, al cerrar la puerta, todo cambia. Emma se da la vuelta para observar cómo Regina cierra la puerta. Repara en que ya se ha puesto ropa cómoda, como de pijama, y el silencio que procesa mientras la mira desde el recibidor la atrae hacia ella fervientemente.

Justo después, Regina esboza esa sonrisa que esconde también malicia, que es como si fuera una señal de alarma, el pistoletazo de salida. Regina le lanza otra mirada que denota claramente un "¿a qué esperas?". Y Emma se apresura a ir hasta ella con la suficiente rapidez y precisión como para empujarla contra la puerta y ceñirse ambas en un juego apasionado y salvaje de besos y roces.

Estaban deseándolo. Por habían encontrado el momento, una noche para poder explorarse y deleitarse sin más dilaciones.

Emma se deshace de su chaqueta enseguida, y el gorro acaba también por los suelos entre tanto traqueteo. Regina saborea cada centímetro del cuello de Emma, mientras ésta se deja llevar, entreabriendo la boca de placer. Después toma las riendas y es ella la que se abalanza sobre la Reina Malvada, empotrándola a más no poder contra la puerta.

Enroscadas, se dirigen hacia el salón, sin apenas dejar un minuto para respirar.

El tacto de la ropa de Regina es muy suave, casi de seda, y no lleva ropa interior. Eso hace que Emma enloquezca aún más, y afanosamente intenta deshacerse de la ropa de Regina. Pero ésta no se lo pone fácil. Sonríe de forma desafiante, lo cual le encanta a Emma, y es ella quien desea ver a la sheriff en ropa interior. Finalmente se queda en sujetador, mientras que Regina aún está de una sola pieza.

La alcaldesa la lanza al sofá. Emma se sorprende de la fuerza que tiene. Entiendo por qué todos la respetaban en su reino. Sumisamente podría acatar cualquier orden que esa endiablada mujer pudiera mandarle.

Acaban en el sofá presidencial, Regina recostada y esperando que Emma se coloque justo encima al desahacerse del sujetador. Emma nota cómo sus pezones van endureciéndose más conforme rozan la fina tela del camisón de Regina. En ese momento el camisón es un estorbo y Regina se da cuenta. Se deshace de él enseguida. No le cuesta nada pasarlo por encima de sus brazos. Es una pieza demasiado fina y delicada.

Sus pieles desnudas chocan, sienten cada una la calidez de los pechos, la una encima de la otra. Entonces se permiten juguetear con sus bocas, moviéndose y cambiando de posición a cada momento. Emma le enseña la lengua con deseo y Regina abre la boca para recibirla, saboreándola y sintiéndose más dichosa si cabe.

Ni siquiera se percatan de que la luz tenue de una lámpara está parpadeando. Incluso saltan chispas. La magia de ambas es tan rebosante que se escapa de los límites.

Emma vuelve a cambiar de posición y se coloca sobre Regina, moviéndose en círculo y estimulando sus partes más sensibles. A Regina también le gusta ser la sumisa y dejarse llevar, gime de placer, levanta el cuello, agarra a Emma de los antebrazos mientras juntan sus rostros. Emma se inclina un poco más hacia abajo para besarle por todo el pecho. Regina vuelve a gemir. Es increíble. Quiere agarrarla de la cabellera rubia y no soltarla jamás.

En ese momento una bombilla explota y se quedan medio a oscuras. Eso ya era demasiado perceptible, al menos para Emma, que gira la cabeza en dirección al objeto roto para preguntarse qué cojones estaba pasando.

- Idiota, no te pares ahora -le reprocha Regina haciendo que Emma la mire. Ni siquiera se da cuenta de que la electricidad se ha vuelto loca también. Menos mal que las cortinas están tapando todas las ventanas.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Regina la atrae de nuevo con fuerza. Emma se sumerge en su cuerpo, olvidándose de lo que están provocando.

Poco después sus cuerpos se van relajando, y empiezan a practicarse dulces y fugaces besos entrelazando sus lenguas. Se miran y sonríen. Antes ni siquiera llegaban a hacer eso. Les daba demasiado puror mirarse la una a la otra.

Después de un prolongado y acaramelado beso, que había empezado Regina, se relajan del todo y permanecen acostadas, sintiendo sus respiraciones acompasadas y algo jadeantes. No dicen nada. Se quedan en silencio, acompañándose la una a la otra mientras una paz y tranquilidad se adueña de ellas. Emma está ligeramente apoyada en el costado de Regina, con la cabeza sobre su pecho. Regina la abraza, practicando un inconsciente e involuntario masaje en la espalda de Emma.

Sus siluetas desnudas apenas son perceptibles en la penumbra. Emma siente la calidez de la piel de Regina bajo su mejilla, así como el latido de su corazón, más calmado.

El tiempo pasa volando y no son conscientes, salvo Emma, que intenta despertar de ese ensimismamiento. Se incorpora un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para dejar de sentir ese contacto. Mira el reloj del salón y ve que son casi las 4 de la madrugada.

- Voy a ir a comisaría -suelta Emma de repente.

- ¿A estas horas? -inquiere Regina.

Emma suspira. Sabe que tanto Regina como ella permanecerían así durante todo el día.

No les gusta tampoco admitirlo, pero están en la gloria incluso cuando no hay sexo salvaje de por medio. Les gusta la simple compañía.

- No quiero levantar sospechas…

Regina pone mala cara.

- Nadie a estas horas va a ir a comprobar si estás allí realmente.

Cada palabra que dice Regina acaba convenciéndola.

- ¿Por qué quieres que me quede? -se atreve a preguntar. Quizá en contra de su voluntad, o para sorpresa de Regina. Quizá la haya puesto en un compromiso. Solo le ha faltado añadir, que si ya han hecho todo lo que tenían que hacer, han satisfecho sus necesidades…

Regina suelta una especie de quejido. Está claro que no quiere contestar, y quiere hacerle ver a Emma la obviedad de la respuesta.

- Bien. Me quedaré -acepta la sheriff.

- Antes de que todos se despierten ya estarás de vuelta -le dice Regina en una especie de tono autoritario.

- Así será, señora alcaldesa -replica Emma provocando una sonrisilla en Regina. Emma agacha la cabeza para plantarle un beso en la clavícula. Sigue estando muy cálida y apetecible. Regina recibe los pequeños y tiernos besos, sonriendo de placer. Pero la fiesta ya había acabado hace un buen rato. Ahora tan solo estaban reposando.

Algo que muy pocas veces se han permitido hacer. Más que nada, su relación, o lo que fuera aquello, era algo exótico y primario. Sin embargo, la situación requería algo mucho más íntimo y racional, algo que incluso les llegaba a asustar un poco.

Pero simplemente se dejan llevar, como siempre.

A la mañana siguiente, ya ha amanecido. El sol penetra entre las cortinas.

Emma se despierta con un sobresalto, mirando el reloj con pánico. Por suerte aún son las siete de la mañana. No cree que se haya despertado nadie.

Regina aún duerme. Se habían quedado dormidas estando abrazadas, acurrucadas la una en la otra. Emma se apresura a vestirse. Plancha un poco la ropa arrugada con la mano.

Regina no tarda en despertarse después del pequeño revuelo.

Se remolonea un poco en el sofá, quejándose de un posible dolor de espalda.

Dormir en el sofá tiene sus consecuencias, y al fin y al cabo. Ella también mira el reloj, relajándose al ver que aún es temprano.

Emma se termina de vestir en silencio, ante la atenta mirada de Regina.

Después se sienta en el sofá para decirle algo.

- Te dejaré un mensaje si ocurre cualquier cosa.

- Mhm -acepta Regina.


End file.
